


Is your seatbelt on?

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [78]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 22, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: One of the members of the squad just got their driver's license, and the others are terrified.





	Is your seatbelt on?

They had all feared this day. They had prayed every night that this nightmare will never become reality, even though they knew that it will eventually come. 

Still, that didn't mean they were ready. 

They got closer to the vehicle with slow, careful steps, waiting for it to blow up. Fear was evident in the trio's eyes, but the fourth one was whistling happily.

"Come on, guys, sit in" Ten said, as he hopped into the driver's seat, and started getting ready to drive. 

The other three looked at each other.  
"YOU sit beside him" Yuta and Taeyong quickly said and took off to take their places on the backseat. Johnny's eyes widened. 

"Fuck no! I don't wanna die" he said, but by the time he reached to the door, the other two were already sitting and were just pulling the seatbelts around themselves. 

"Come on, Johnny, we're only waiting for you" he sing-sang, as he finished adjusting the mirrors and buckled himself in. Johnny swallowed hard and then looked up onto the sky. 

"Lord, please let us live this through" he murmured but eventually sat in. He closed the door and then made sure that he was perfectly buckled in, and took a hold of the hanger over the door. He then looked at Ten who was smiling at him brightly.  
He had just received his driver's license and now he finally could drive other people around, too. His three best friends were the best people to start his driving career with. 

Johnny smiled back at him, hoping it didn't come out as shaky as he felt it to be. 

Ten turned to the boys in the backseat after this.  
" So, guys, are your seatbelts on?" He asked. 

"Not enough. I still feel scared" Yuta muttered, his face pale as a wall. Ten just smiled again, before he turned to the front, and started the car. 

As the engine started working, Taeyong reached for Yuta's hands, who intertwined their fingers and squeezed it. Their knuckles turned white from the power of their hold. 

"Yuta, if we die today, I want you to know, I've always loved you" he said. 

"Play JYJ's 'In Heaven' on my funeral" Yuta said, causing Johnny to laugh in the front seat and Ten to snort. 

"Come on, I'm not this bad!" The Thai boy said as he slowly drove onto the road. 

Johnny only grabbed the hanger even tighter.  
"We'll see."


End file.
